Wahou
by bisounours666
Summary: Un petit OS tout mignon que j'ai écrit il a un bon moment déjà. Evidemment ne faites pas comme Hermione, il y a des moyens plus simples... euh si qqn a des idées, dites le moi, ça me serait trés utile!


_Me revoici avec mon couple fétiche, ne vous en faites pas j'ai l'intention de terminer mon autre fic "L'avenir nous le dira", c'est juste que ce petit OS trainait sur mon disque dur depuis un moment et donc le voilà...

* * *

- __Allez Lavande, encore un petit verre?_

_- Avec plaisir ma chère Hermione!_

_Il était près de deux heures du matin et la tête de Sanglier ne comptait plus beaucoup de clients à cette heure-ci. Seules deux jeunes femmes assises au fond du pub, continuaient à porter des toasts extravagants en entamant leur deuxième bouteille de whisky pur feu._

_- Tu sais…je suis très contente de t'avoir rencontré! Ça n'aurait pas été pareil de boire seule, dit Hermione en se penchant vers Lavande._

_- Ça c'est sur, c'est beaucoup plus marrant de boire avec toi! Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais…Hermione Granger, tu es une fille très marrante!_

_Elles éclatèrent de rire avant de boire leur verre cul sec et de s'en resservir un aussitôt._

_- C'est dommage que nous ne soyons pas devenues amies à Poudlard._

_- Il faut dire que tu jouais ton intello Sainte Nitouche!, remarqua Lavande avec un grand sourire._

_- Et toi, c'était exactement le contraire!_

_Elles furent une nouvelle fois prises d'un fou rire en trinquant._

_- Oui, mais c'est pas grave! Maintenant on est de grandes copines, reprit Lavande._

_Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas remarqué deux aurors qui étaient entrés dans le bar quelques secondes plus tôt et qui les regardaient les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction._

_Les deux hommes s'approchèrent et les virent boire un autre toast à leur amitié naissante. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant de s'asseoir à leurs cotés._

_- Eh mais regarde qui voilà, c'est notre cher survivant et son meilleur ami: Ron Weasley!_

_-Bonsoir les filles, dit Harry en souriant._

_- Alors, alors qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici? Boire un coup? Leur whisky pur feu est une vraie merveille, remarqua Hermione._

_- Oui, on voit ça, ajouta Harry._

_Ron n'avait pas dit un mot, il se contentait de regarder la bouteille d'alcool presque vide. Hermione et Lavande ne cessaient de ricaner et Harry se retenait à grande peine de ne pas éclater de rire devant ce tableau._

_- Hermione, je te jure que je te rappellerai cette soirée toute ma vie, murmura-t-il amusé._

_- Et de quoi vous parliez?, demanda Ron._

_- Et bien on disait…qu'on était contentes…d'être amies…parce qu'à Poudlard on se détestait, dit Hermione en éclatant de rire._

_- Mais ça y est…je viens de comprendre pourquoi on ne s'aimait pas…c'est de sa faute à lui…, reprit Lavande en pointant son index sur Ron._

_L'intéressé ne répliqua pas. Harry cessa immédiatement de rire et les observa un peu inquiet. Hermione et Lavande, quant à elles, arboraient une mine tout à fait sérieuse et décidée._

_- Oui c'est vrai ça! On se battait pour lui et regarde où ça nous a mené! Personne ne l'a!, dit Hermione en fusillant Ron du regard._

_Le jeune homme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry, son meilleur ami comprit le message et se leva._

_- Bon, allez, la fête est finie les filles. Lavande je te ramène._

_- Oh non, on n'a pas fini notre bouteille, protesta Hermione._

_- Et d'abord…pourquoi est-ce que c'est Ron qui s'occupe d'elle?! Hein?!, ajouta Lavande._

_- Parce que c'est comme ça, allez hop debout, reprit Harry en empoignant Lavande par le bras._

_La jeune femme le suivit docilement après qu'il lui ai dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Ron soupçonnait son meilleur ami de lui avoir fait des avances pour qu'elle consente enfin à le suivre, il étouffa un rire intérieur puis fixa Hermione._

_- Pourquoi tu es venu te saouler ici?_

_- Je sais plus…mais…c'était une bonne solution tu vois, j'ai tout oublié!, murmura Hermione sans le quitter des yeux._

_Elle ne souriait plus, on pouvait voir de la douleur se refléter au fond de ses yeux. Pour se donner une contenance, elle se versa un autre verre que Ron lui ôta des mains. Elle ne protesta pas, elle se doutait qu'il le ferait._

_- Tu ments Hermione, tu sais très bien pourquoi!_

_- Ecoute, s'il y a bien une seule personne dans ce monde avec qui je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler…c'est toi! Je préférerais taper la discut' avec Drago Malefoy!_

_Contre toute attente, Ron lui sourit. La jeune femme se leva brusquement et sortit du pub sans tituber. Ron soupira, il paya le barman et la suivit. De toutes façons, dans son état il lui était impossible de transplaner alors elle n'irait pas bien loin._

_Il la retrouva en effet dans la grande rue de Pré-au-lard en train de pester contre elle-même. Un chat passa à quelques mètres d'elle et par un pur réflexe elle le stupéfixa. Ron admira son self-contrôle avant de prononcer le contre sort. Elle se retourna vers lui._

_- Mais tu vas arrêter de me suivre oui?_

_- Hermione ça suffit! Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ce soir?_

_- Pourquoi? Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Pourquoi j'ai agi comme une idiote en allant me saouler et avec Lavande en plus? Pourquoi je suis malheureuse? Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de rentrer chez moi alors qu'il doit faire –10° dehors? Je vais te dire pourquoi! Tout ça c'est de ta faute Ron!_

_- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire?_

_- Ce que tu as fait?! Mais tu ne comprends pas!_

_- Non, je suis désolé je ne comprends pas!_

_- Alors laisse tomber! Ramène moi maintenant Ron._

_Elle semblait à bout de force, prête à éclater en sanglot d'un moment à l'autre. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle pensa qu'il allait transplaner avec elle mais il n'en fut rien. Il prit son menton entre deux doigts et l'obligea à lever la tête vers lui._

_- Hermione, je te ramènerai pas avant que tu ais répondu. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui t'as blessé à ce point là?_

_- Tu es amoureux, murmura-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux._

_- Quoi?_

_- Oui, je t'ai entendu en parler avec Harry ce matin. Tu es amoureux d'Eléanore n'est-ce pas?_

_- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça._

_- Si, tu l'as dit. Tu as dit "Harry, je crois que je l'aime"._

_- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime Eléanore!_

_- C'est ta petite amie jusqu'à preuve du contraire non?_

_- Oui, enfin non plus maintenant, je l'ai quitté ce soir pendant le dîner._

_- Alors, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre?_

_Hermione avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Ron soupira et acquiesça. Elle se détacha de lui brusquement et il ne la retint pas._

_- Qui est-ce? Je la connais._

_- Je ne…oui tu la connais. Hermione…_

_- Non, tais toi. Je suis en train de me ridiculiser là, ramène moi je t'en prie, ramène moi._

_A nouveau, Ron la prit dans ses bras, collant le dos de la jeune fille à son propre torse. Il ferma les yeux et transplana dans leur salon. A peine avait-elle posé le pied sur le sol qu'elle se mit à courir vers sa chambre._

_- Alors comment ça s'est passé?, demanda Harry assis sur le canapé._

_- Pas très bien._

_- Ron, je…je crois qu'Hermione…_

_- Non, je crois pas._

_- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal, mais tu devrais quand même insister ce soir. Dans son état normal, elle n'accepterait jamais de te dire la vérité._

_Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Sans répondre, Ron se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille, il frappa à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Après plusieurs essais sans réponse, il entrebâilla la porte._

_- Hermione je vais entrer._

_- Ron vas-t-en…s'il te plait._

_- Non, il faut qu'on termine cette discussion._

_Le jeune homme referma la porte doucement après être entré dans la pièce. Elle était assise sur son lit et serrait un oreiller entre ses bras. Visiblement, elle avait pleuré. Il s'installa à ses côtés._

_- C'est bizarre cette manie que les gens ont de serrer quelque chose dans leurs bras quand ils sont tristes hein…, dit Ron doucement._

_- Mmmm_

_- Tu préfèrerais pas quelqu'un de réel._

_- Sais pas._

_- Hermione, on est là nous. Quand tu es triste, on est là, répéta-t-il._

_- Non, vous n'êtes plus là. Je ne peux pas vous garder pour moi pour toujours._

_- Est-ce que tu le voudrais au moins?_

_- Non, vous me taper trop sur les nerfs, bredouilla Hermione en essayant de cacher son sourire._

_- Hermione, ce que j'ai à te dire c'est pas facile…_

_- Tu vas t'en aller?, demanda-t-elle dans un sanglot._

_- Non, pourquoi je m'en irai?, dit-il intrigué._

_- Pour aller vivre avec la fille. Celle dont tu es amoureux._

_Ron prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça comme ça. A trois heures du matin, dans son lit, elle pleurait, elle était saoule…et il allait lui dire. Bon après tout, comme on dit, le moment idéal n'arrive jamais!_

_- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de déménager parce que je vis déjà avec elle._

_Pendant un moment, il pensa qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ou qu'elle n'avait pas compris mais quand elle tourna ses grands yeux noisettes vers lui, elle ne pleurait plus._

_- Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux d'Harry?!_

_Ron éclata de rire mais il fut coupé par la jeune fille qui venait de se blottir contre lui. C'était agréable. Mais elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait._

_- Hermione, tu comprends que je ne pourrais plus vivre à côté de toi maintenant…pas après t'avoir avoué tout ça et que…je ne pourrais plus supporter tes petits-amis…et…_

_A nouveau, elle le coupa mais cette fois-ci, elle avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler._

_- Attends Ron…il y a une heure, je croyais que c'était moi qui allais déménager parce que je n'aurais pas supporter non plus de te voir avec Eléanore si je savais que c'était du sérieux._

_- Ce qui veut dire? _

_- Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, s'écria-t-elle mi-amusée, mi en colère._

_- Alors, je peux t'embrasser maintenant._

_- Et comment que tu vas m'embrasser! Je suis peut être saoule mais je suis pas assez idiote pour refuser une telle proposition…_

_Il se pencha vers elle en riant mais quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, aucun d'eux ne riait plus. Ils avaient senti tous les deux les étincelles qui parcouraient leurs corps tout entier. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, mais c'était leur premier ensemble, jamais ils n'auraient pu s'attendre à ce que ce simple baiser fasse naître en eux autant de sentiments, autant de sensations, autant d'adrénaline._

_Quand ils se séparèrent ils étaient à bout de souffle, choqués par la violence de ce premier baiser, anéantis à l'idée qu'ils étaient devenus dépendants de l'autre, ne sachant vraiment comment réagir._

_- Wahou_

_- Oui, c'est le mot que je cherchais. Wahou!_

* * *

_Bon ok, ça casse pas des briques, mais ça ait du bien de se dire que tout peut s'arranger parfois et que toutes les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas mal... ça vaut le coup de mettre une revew? Comment ça non! Mais si voyons!_


End file.
